gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The Wedding of Ishamel Volkov
One day, on a sunny Sunday stroll, Ishamel Volkov-Decksteel proposed to his beloved, Miranda Jebber. She gladly accepted, and they immediately began to plan the outline of this wondrous event! Date This joyous occasion will be held on 29 December, 1744 at 5:00 EST and will end, once everyone has left. Where The wedding will be held at Fort Charles, in the spot in the picture above. The wedding will be followed by an after party at the residence of the parents of the groom. The server will be Monada. Attendees *IF YOU CANNOT ATTEND SIMPLY CROSS YOUR NAME FROM THE LIST* *IF YOU NAME ISN'T ON THE LIST, FEEL FREE TO ADD IT* Jason Brawlmartin - Ex Friend Brother if William :) Lord Johnathan O'Reily and Lady Amelia Prince Roger Decksteel - Father of the Groom Samantha Goldshot-Decksteel - Mother of the Groom Luckey Handford - Sister of the Groom Liz Darkcastle - Sister of the Groom Bart Gunsilver - Brother of the Groom Francis Damploather - Nephew of Groom Elizabeth Sharkhawk - Niece of Groom Maddie Decksteel - Daughter of the Groom Joseph Decksteel - Son of the Groom Jack Swordratte - Brother of the Bride Sven Daggersteel - Friend of Groom William Brawlmartin - Friend of Groom William Daggersteel - Friend of Groom Jonathan Goldtimbers - Friend of Family Maxamillion - Friend of the Father of the Groom Sam Hookrage - Cousin of the Father of the Groom Storm & Mads - They will most likely come even if they were banned, so I'm putting them on invited just in case. :P {C Matt- Brother In Law Of Groom William Burnmonger- 17th cousin 14 times removed from somebody on this list David McMartin - Friend of groom and former partner in EITC with groom Menu Everything is free. You may have anything you'd like, as our chef is extremely high class. We will be specializing in Russian and French cuisine. Schedule 1. The attendees will enjoy a meal and perhaps live music and/or entertainment. 2. The vows will be given, and the priest is yet to be decided. 3. After clean up by our clean crew, we will go to the residence of the parents of the groom for the after party. Entertainment If you wish to perform at the wedding, please list your name and performance below. Samantha Goldshot - Decksteel....FortePiano, and the Concertina. "Angel Band","Black Snake Blues", "The Parting Glass." Jack Goldwrecker on Harpsichord, playing Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 Sam Hookrage - Drums and/or Saxaphone Kitchen Crew If you would like to volunteer to be a chef, busboy, or waiter, please list your name below and the occupation you wish. Wedding Gifts All guests are encouraged to congratulate the new couple with a gift, though it is not required. Anything is acceptable, except for something that will bring harm to the couple. People Not Invited Everyone is invited, but will be escorted out by security if necessary. Security The security team will provide protection for the attendees of the occasion, and will receive payment afterward. If you wish to join the security team for the wedding, please list your name below. Dress Code Formal, formal, formal! Fancy as we can be! Category:In-game Events Category:Role-Play Category:Game Families Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations